Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{5}{6k} - \dfrac{1}{10k}$
Explanation: In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $6k$ and $10k$ $\lcm(6k, 10k) = 30k$ $ n = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{5}{6k} - \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{10k} $ $n = \dfrac{25}{30k} - \dfrac{3}{30k}$ $n = \dfrac{25 -3}{30k}$ $n = \dfrac{22}{30k}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 2: $n = \dfrac{11}{15k}$